In known ice-cream cooled windows the different ice-cream tastes are contained in small basins accessible by the operator, which, by means of a small shovel, takes the varieties chosen by customers. The small basins are kept at low temperature by means of a cooling group placed in the windows base, or outside thereof. Generally illumination, heating and/or ventilation means of the glass are provided, in order to avoid the formation of condensates with consequent misting.
In previous patent applications of the same applicant, cooled windows have been disclosed having closed containers for several semi-liquid ice-cream tastes, with expulsion and delivering means for dispensing desired ice-cream, which is not handled directly by the operator. In such a manner, thermal dispersions through the basin access opening are avoided, the ice cream is maintained in sterile environment and the service is speed-up. In order to avoid the ice-cream melting at the end portion of the nozzle, at rest position the distributor must be housed inside the cooled room. For delivering the ice cream, the nozzle must be moved, at least partially, outside the cooled room.